Burger Boys
by Numbuh Phoenix
Summary: Fanny Fulbright goes through a change when she meets one of the two owners of a new restaurant chain called burger boys and she not only packs on the pounds at a rapid rate but she falls head-over-heels in love with the youngest co-owner: Harvey McKenzie.
1. Chapter 1

Fanny grimaced at the thought of ordering a greasy fast food burger, but being a poor, working-class young girl meant having to make a few sacrifices every once in a while. Fanny was a slim 26 year old redhead with thigh-length hair and literally glowing green eyes which were encased behind a pair of thick-rimmed hipster glasses. She weighed around 110 pounds and was proud to have withheld that weight since the first grade. Fanny came from a generally thin family who was enthusiastic about proper diet and exercise, so she rarely frequented fast food restaurants due to the lack of healthy options. But today, due to a combination of an empty fridge, an upcoming rent payment, and a paycheck that hadn't yet cleared, Fanny was forced to break her healthy eating regimen and indulge in a cheap, processed calorie bomb.  
"It's only one meal," She thought to herself as she eased her beat up silver Civic through the drive-through line.  
"Welcome to Burger Queen, can I take your order?" crackled the voice on the speaker.  
Fanny noted that not all of the voice's cracking was due to the speaker breaking up, and she imagined the pimply-faced high school kid that was probably taking her order.  
"Yeah, I'll have a number one combo, no cheese or onions, with a Diet Coke," Fanny replied after a moment of contemplation.  
"That's a triple patty Ultra burger meal with no cheese or onions and a Diet Coke. Would you like to Ultra size that for a dollar?" sputtered the voice.  
"No thanks, small is fine," Fanny said resolutely.  
"That'll be $5.25. Please pull forward to the second window, and have a royal day!" The voice cracked almost mockingly.  
Fanny pulled around to the second window as instructed and gave the kid a $10 bill. She noticed that he wasn't nearly as pimple-faced as she'd imagined, but the rest of her fantasy was accurate. He was probably sixteen years old and was probably working a summer job here to pay for video games or whatever else the kids were buying these days. Fanny found herself chuckling to herself over her daydream, when she was interrupted by the kid at the window trying to get her attention.  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you'll need to come inside," he said before closing the window.  
Fanny, being a little put-out by the kid's bluntness, parked her Civic in the nearest spot and went inside to get to the bottom of this foolishness.  
Once inside, she was greeted by a balding, pot-bellied man in his mid-forties who appeared to be the manager. He had a huge smile on his face and was holding something in his hands that appeared to be one of those giant checks from Publisher's Clearing House.  
Before Fanny could speak, the man chimed in:  
"Hello, and welcome to Burger Queen! I'm happy to inform you that you are our one millionth customer! What's your name?"  
"F-Fanny," she replied.  
"Well, Fanny, for being the one millionth customer at this location, you have won free meals for life at any of the Burger Queen restaurants around the country! Anything on the menu, as much as you want, any time."  
"Uhh, thanks," Fanny was unsure how to respond. She knew she would probably never use the prize, and wondered jokingly to herself if there was a cash option instead.  
After shaking the hands of all of the staff and taking a few pictures while wearing the "Official Burger Queen Tiara", Fanny was given her meal (free of charge, of course), as well as the envelope containing her prize and sent on her way. The manager got her permission to frame one of the pictures and mount it on the wall in the restaurant so everyone would know that this restaurant had crowned their new queen. Fanny agreed and signed on the dotted line, and the manager gave her a copy of the picture as a souvenir.  
Once she arrived back at her apartment, Fanny quickly scarfed down her now cold burger, as well as a handful of the fries before opening the envelope to take a look at her prize. The enclosed letter read as follows:  
Dear Customer,  
Thank you for being a loyal member of the Burger Queen family, and congratulations on being the one millionth customer! As a newly crowned queen or king, you are now officially entitled to the perks befitting your title. Enclosed in this envelope is the Queen Card, which can be used in any of our over 850 restaurants nationwide. The card can be used as often as you'd like, and will cover the cost of as many of our delicious menu items as you'd care to order. So enjoy, and as always, have a royal day!  
P.S. – A proper King or Queen should be able to provide for his/her family and friends, as well, so we've included three additional Queen Cards to distribute as you see fit.  
Thanks again for your patronage!  
Fanny then emptied the contents of the envelope, and sure enough, four shiny golden cards toppled into her lap. The cards looked like credit cards, but were a bit heavier than Fanny thought they should be. Metal-plated, perhaps?  
"Maybe this won't be so bad," Fanny said to herself out-loud. "Even ice cold, that burger tasted pretty good. Plus I'm broke, so free meals are actually pretty tempting. Just a couple of meals a week won't hurt anything," she rationed to herself as she finished the last of her fries and washed them down with her soda.  
Fanny didn't really drink sodas anymore, so she had forgotten how much she hated the taste of diet drinks. She made a mental note that she should just get a regular drink next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks after winning her prize, Fanny was beginning to notice the effects of supplementing a few healthy meals per week with fast food. As she lay on her bed trying to button her shorts, Fanny began to think that she might have to cut back on the use of her newly acquired Queen Card.  
Fanny worked at a scrapbooking store, which just happened to have a Burger Queen right next door. This meant that a free lunch was always within walking distance for Fanny, and since she had only been able to afford a few groceries with her last paycheck, this meant that many of her lunch breaks consisted of a burger combo meal.  
"Well, I know where my next paycheck is going," Fanny mused as she finally got her shorts to button. "I need a new wardrobe!"  
When she weighed herself on her bathroom scale that morning, Fanny was shocked to see that she now weighed 119 pounds. Strangely, the pounds didn't bother her as much as the thought of not being able to afford new clothes as she outgrew her old ones.  
"I guess groceries are out of the question until the next paycheck," she thought to herself as she pulled out of the driveway and began her workday commute.  
On her way to work, Fanny drove through the Burger Queen where she originally won her prize and ordered breakfast. The manager happened to be working the drive through window that morning and greeted her cheerfully.  
"Good morning, Ms. Fulbright. And how is our queen doing this morning?" He inquired.  
"Fine, thanks." Fanny tried to sound upbeat, but it was early in the morning and she really wished all of the employees would stop using royalty terms when they talked to her, so it came out a little forced.  
The manager sensed her irritation and asked if there was something wrong.  
"No, I'm fine," Fanny apologized. "It's just that I can't keep eating like this. I can barely even afford new clothes and I'm already about to pop out of these!" Fanny instantly felt embarrassed for admitting this to someone whose name she didn't even know.  
"Hmm, well that isn't a problem that a queen should be faced with. Tell you what, stop by later today and I should have something for you that will eliminate that stress." The manager was still smiling broadly.  
"O-okay," Fanny was too sleepy to know how to take that statement.  
As she sat in bumper to bumper rush hour traffic, Fanny munched on her sausage breakfast biscuit and wondered what the manager could possibly have for her that would take care of her wardrobe situation.  
The workday passed quickly, and Fanny had ordered a milkshake with her lunch combo instead of her usual soda. She wished she hadn't, as her shorts were now uncomfortably tight after the rich, creamy beverage made her tummy bloat and press against her already straining waistband.  
The rest of the day was a blur as Fanny's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of what might become of her if she no longer had to worry about clothing anymore. It excited her a bit.  
After work, Fanny stopped by her local BQ as instructed and was greeted by the manager as she entered. He waved her over to the "Employees Only" door, and Fanny immediately became nervous as to the manager's intentions. Luckily, once she entered, she was relieved to see what appeared to be two business executives in suits and ties that were sitting at a small conference table.  
"Please, have a seat," the manager motioned to one of the empty chairs across from the executives.  
"I'm Nigel, by the way," the manager said as he shook Fanny's hand and took a seat next to her.  
Finally, the older looking, though still radiant executive finally spoke up. "Hi, Ms. Fulbright. My name is Rachel McKenzie, and this is my brother Harvey. Our friends call us H and R, so feel free to use whichever you'd like. After all, you're part of the royal family now. We're the founders of Burger Queen, and we'd both like to congratulate you on being the millionth customer. This is the first location to have hit a million, so this is kind of a big deal. My brother-in-law here told us that you are quite satisfied with the product, but mentioned that you are having trouble keeping up with your home bills, is this correct?"  
Fanny was a little annoyed that Nigel had shared this information with the corporate big wigs, but she finally responded, "Well, yes, occasionally. I usually have to pick and choose where my paychecks will end up each month."  
"Well, as an official member of the BQ family, we can't have that, can we, Harvey?" Rachel said as she glanced over to her brother.  
"Absolutely not," Replied her younger brother, cracking a sheepish smile to Fanny in the process.  
"We are prepared to offer you a weekly stipend, in addition to your current arrangement, of course, if you would contribute a bit more to the company." Rachel continued.  
Harvey took over, "Every few weeks, we have a few new items that we test in different markets to gauge the public's reaction. We would like you to partake in our taste-testing program and let us know what you like and what needs tweaking. It won't take long, roughly 2 hours of your time every 3-4 weeks, but we will certainly make it worth your while."  
With that, Rachel slid a slip of paper across the table with two fingers, and gestured for Fanny to take a look. The number astounded her.  
"Two THOUSAND dollars? Is this for each tasting session?" Fanny gasped.  
"Oh, no no no." Rachel shook her head. "That would be daily."  
Fanny was hyperventilating as she panted, "I'll do it!" and shook everyone's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after accepting her position as head taste-tester for Burger Queen, Fanny was living the high life. With a daily salary just shy of six-digits, Fanny no longer needed to work a traditional job, so after her first $2000 check cleared, she quit her job at the scrapbooking store and decided to start enjoying herself. Fanny had stopped cooking her own meals almost entirely, instead gorging exclusively on an endless supply of free BQ food. She would regularly take her laptop with her to the fast food restaurant and sit in a booth for hours on end, just eating and surfing the web on their free WiFi.  
Of course, Fanny's body was having trouble adjusting to her new lifestyle, and a lifetime of healthy eating made her metabolism hit rock-bottom when she traded in her celery sticks for hotdogs, and her rice cakes for burger patties. Fanny gained another 37 pounds in the two months since her meeting with the McKenzie siblings, putting her at a plump 156. She had been to two tastings so far, and while most of the items were delicious and others were pretty bad, it didn't stop Fanny from clearing her plates of anything that was set in front of her.  
Fanny either pretended not to notice the changes in her body, or didn't care, even as her belly formed a soft roll that bulged slightly over the waistband of even her most stretchy pants, and her boobs ballooned from A cups to a large C.  
As her body expanded, Fanny decided that hitting the gym was no longer fun for her (at least that was her excuse when she started becoming too easily winded), so she cancelled her membership. The floorboard of her car was constantly littered with fast food wrappers, as she was now absolutely addicted to the greasy concoctions and always needed something on-hand to satiate her. She even 'cheated' on her beloved Burger-sempai every once in a while if she was out somewhere and needed a quick burger fix. Eating had become Fanny's one and only job, and she definitely made sure she put in her 40 hours a week, with obvious overtime.  
Her meals themselves were expanding along with Fanny's appetite. Whereas she would initially forgo the cheese on her burgers, she was now ordering additional slices on top of whatever came standard. Instead of the single patty, lately only a double or sometimes triple patty Ultra burger would satisfy her, and she always super-sized her orders. Fanny also found that a regular soda was no longer enough to satiate her greedy stomach, so she began ordering a large shake with each meal, causing her to pack on the pounds even more quickly. Fanny was out of control and she knew it, but she was enjoying herself and her massive income too much to care.  
A couple of weeks later, as she was lounging on her couch snacking, Fanny's phone rang, and an unknown number appeared on the caller ID. She hesitantly answered, thinking it was going to be a sales call, when she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
"Hello, Fanny. It's Harvey, from Burger Queen."  
"Oh, hi, Harvey," Fanny responded after swallowing a mouthful of Burger Queen chili cheese fries. Fanny was embarrassed, and even though she knew Harvey couldn't see her, she quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the dollops of chili and cheese from the corners of her mouth. "What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Hey, do you mind stopping by your local BQ this afternoon? Rachel and I have something we want to discuss with you. Same location as last time." Harvey sounded excited.  
"Sure," said Fanny, stifling a burp. "Any clues as to what I should expect?"  
"We'd really rather discuss it in person. Would 4:30 work for you?"  
"Sure, my schedule is wide open today."  
"Great, see you there." With that, Harvey hung up the phone and left Fanny once again wondering what they had up their sleeves.  
Getting to the restaurant by 4:30 was no problem for Fanny, as she had already planned to spend her afternoon at the restaurant for a pre-dinner snack. She was in a corner booth enjoying a blended ice cream concrete and a giant brownie when the two suited siblings entered the store.  
She greeted them and then followed them into the conference room where they held their previous meeting. Nigel apparently wasn't on duty today, so the meeting was just between the three of them. Neither of the brothers mentioned Fanny's obvious weight gain, but Fanny did catch Harvey eying her ample curves at several points during their brief conversation.  
"I'll get right to the point," Rachel started. "Burger Queen is a fairly new company, having only been around for seven years, and when my brother and I started the business, we had no idea that it would grow to the sprawling empire that it has become. However, we are ready to push things to the next level and start giving the big burger chains a run for their money. So, Harvey and I started brainstorming, and realized that all of the great burger chains have one thing that we don't. A mascot. KFC has the Colonel, and McDonald's has Ronald, so why shouldn't we have a mascot, as well? So initially we were thinking of a cartoon character of some kind, but while that might be fun, people aren't going to connect with an animated character as much as they would a living, breathing human being."  
"That's where you come in," Harvey interjected. "We would like to make you the official mascot of Burger Queen. Nothing much, just a few commercials and photo shoots every once in a while, and some appearances at new restaurant openings. We are prepared to reimburse you handsomely for your time and effort."  
Once again, Rachel slid a slip of paper across the table to Fanny, which she gingerly plucked from beneath her fingers. Her hands shook as she opened the folded paper and she nearly passed out from the shock when she saw the number.  
"A quarter of a million dollars a year!?" Fanny squealed in shock.  
"That's of course in addition to your current stipend as taste tester," Rachel interjected. "We certainly don't want to lose your skilled palate in our test kitchen."  
Fanny was on the verge of tears.  
"I told you we'd reimburse you handsomely," Harvey said. "A salary fit for a queen."  
Fanny had no choice but to graciously accept. After a few too many thank you's and lots of hand shaking, Fanny was on her way back home, her head swimming with the thought of having that much cash flow to do with as she pleased. In the seat next to her were two large bags full of four combo meals and several dessert items.  
Tonight, Fanny was going to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

One morning in early December, Fanny heaved herself out of bed, which was a much harder feat than it had been six months ago. She looked at herself in the floor-length mirror and tried to remember what her body looked like before she was crowned the royal highness of fast food.  
In the roughly four months since becoming Burger Queen's official mascot, Fanny had managed to pile on an astonishing 48 additional pounds onto her formerly svelte frame. She still wasn't worried about the added weight, in fact, she threw a little party for herself when she crested 200 pounds by buying and consuming a full sheet cake in a single sitting.  
Now, all the 204 pound Fanny could do was marvel at her added curves in the mirror. Her belly now hung significantly over the waistband of her panties, and it was beginning to split horizontally down the middle and form a double-belly. Her breasts were now beyond DDs, and Fanny was already in need of a new bra, even though she just bought the one she was wearing a few weeks ago. Her legs and ass jiggled when she moved, and her thighs now rubbed together when she walked. Fanny was already contemplating having another celebration when she hit 210 to mark one hundred total pounds gained. At this rate, it wouldn't take long.  
"Maybe I'll try for two cakes this time," she giggled to herself half-jokingly as she finished dressing herself.  
A couple of months earlier, Fanny had saved enough to move out of her apartment and into a 2400 square foot, 4 bedroom house that was right next door to her favorite fast food establishment. It was now within walking distance to the BQ, although Fanny typically drove, anyway.  
Later that day, Fanny was in her regular corner booth enjoying a mid-afternoon snack before dinner. On this particular day, the snack consisted of two large orders of chili cheese fries and a large shake. This had become a light snack for Fanny, even though it totaled more calories than a regular person would consume in an entire day. A couple of hours later, Fanny would also order two triple patty Ultra meals and wash it all down with yet another large milkshake.  
This had become an afternoon ritual for Fanny, and as she became increasingly well-known due to her numerous cheesy commercials, she started drawing in crowds of people who wanted to get a picture or autograph with the "Burger Queen". More crowds of course meant more business, so manager Nigel made sure that Fanny was well accommodated during her frequent visits and hopefully encourage her to hang around as long as possible.  
The next day was another tasting session, which seemed to be occurring more and more frequently now that the brothers had their sights set on taking down their more established competitors. Fanny didn't complain. She was such a trooper.  
Today, Fanny was trying a new burger tentatively called the Super Garlic Ultra. It consisted of four burger patties on a hoagie roll, with two slices of Swiss and two slices of American cheese, plus fried onion straws, bacon, A-1 steak sauce, and a healthy spread of garlic aioli on the bottom bun. Fanny's mouth watered as the succulent beast of a burger was set down in front of her. She tore into it with reckless abandon, jotting down her thoughts and criticisms on her notepad.  
A couple of bites into the burger, another item was set before her, along with a notecard explaining the name of the item and a list of ingredients that it contained. This was a side dish called the Mac and Cheese Log.  
"Bad name," Fanny wrote down in the notepad before picking up the concoction in her already grease-soaked hand.  
The Mac and Cheese Log contained exactly what one would expect. A secret Mac and cheese recipe containing five types of cheese and bacon, which was chilled, then rolled into a cylindrical log shape where it was coated in panko bread crumbs and deep fried to a golden brown. Fanny practically inhaled the fatty tube of fried carbs.  
"Heavenly," was all she could think to write in her notebook before her mind went blank. After a moment of silent contemplation which yielded no results, she decided she needed a couple more of these cheesy sticks of joy for inspiration. After three additional servings, Fanny had written what she deemed to be an adequate critique and moved on to her third and final item.  
The notecard said "Cookie Bomb." Fanny knew she was going to enjoy this one.  
The Cookie Bomb was a double chocolate chip cookie wrapped around a fudgy chocolate brownie with a liquid chocolate center. It was served in a cup with a scoop of vanilla ice cream beneath it and whipped cream on top with a chocolate syrup drizzle. Fanny made short work of the decadent confection and wanted to write "heavenly" again, but restrained herself. After ordering a second bomb, the words finally came to her and she was able to churn out a review that she knew would make the brothers happy.  
At this point, Fanny was so full that she had to unbutton her pants. As she did, her freed belly oozed forth and filled her lap with soft, pillowy flesh, which Fanny couldn't resist massaging stealthily underneath the table. As she did this, she started to feel sleepy from the massive intake of food she'd just binged on, and began to nod off. She was startled awake by the chubby young intern girl clearing the plates from the table.  
The girl probably weighed around 165, Fanny thought, and she wondered if she had always been chunky, or if she had gained it while working here. Fanny remembered when she had been that skinny only a few short months ago. And she thought she was a whale back then!  
When Fanny arrived home later that evening, she plopped down on the couch to check her email and catch up on some episodes of Code: Lyoko Next Gen on Netflix. She got an extra Cookie Bomb to go, and now she dug into it as if she hadn't just eaten enough to feed an entire football team. The ice cream had mostly melted, but it didn't matter to Fanny as she was on autopilot. Then, suddenly, her spoon stopped midway to Fanny's mouth as she opened an email from her mother.  
Apparently the whole family was planning to stay at Fanny's place for two weeks during Christmas. This included her mom and dad, as well as Fanny's younger brother and his wife.  
Fanny was filled with mixed emotions. On one hand, she was excited that she was going to see her family, although she was a little annoyed that her mother hadn't consulted with her first. She was also a little worried, as she hadn't seen her family since she gained all of her newly acquired weight. She was sure they'd seen her in the Burger Queen commercials on TV, but this would be the first time they'd met in person in almost a year. Her family had always been health conscious, and Fanny just knew she would be reprimanded for letting herself become so fat.  
Fanny continued reading. The four of them planned to rent a van and drive from Cleveland in Virginia to Houston in Texas together. Fanny wondered if her brother would be able to stand so many hours of bad jokes from their dad over the course of the trip. The thought of her brother pulling his hair out made Fanny giggle to herself and caused her belly to jiggle in her lap.  
Fanny had lots to do. Her family would be there in a week and she wasn't even finished unpacking boxes yet. Plus, she was sure she was going to hit 210 sometime this week, which would be a whole day wasted on celebration.  
"Ah, the trials and tribulations of being a chubby queen," Fanny smiled to herself as she emptied the melting remnants of her dessert into her chocolate-stained mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanny hit 210 only two days after learning that her family was coming to town for Christmas.  
She did, in fact, follow through with her previous plan to try and take down two full sheet cakes in celebration, although it proved to be more challenging than she'd expected. The first cake was no problem, but halfway into the second one, Fanny hit a wall and simply couldn't bring herself to eat another bite. So, in a moment of brilliance, Fanny broke out her trusty blender and plopped the rest of the cake in the pitcher along with around a quart of whole milk, then hit "frappe". Fifteen seconds later, Fanny was chugging down the thickest, creamiest milkshake she had ever tasted.  
"Mmmmm, I'll have to try this again," she thought to herself as she drained the pitcher dry.  
Of course, Fanny had another milestone quickly approaching. Another ten pounds would mean she had doubled her original weight…  
The rest of the week was the typical routine for Fanny. Her days mostly centered around eating or watching TV, with an emphasis on the eating. Fanny was indulging at a breakneck pace, partially due to the nervousness over her family's impending visit, and partially because she had simply lost all self-control. Having spent most of her life depriving herself of processed items, fast food had become a comfort to her, and she had no intention of slowing down.  
While she had a former homeless woman turned housekeeper that kept the home neat and tidy, the master bedroom was regularly littered with Burger Queen bags and wrappers. After all, the live-in housekeeper only cleaned once a week and Fanny was a growing girl who it just so happens could go through a LOT of fast food in seven days.  
On Thursday, Fanny had a tasting session in the morning, followed by a commercial shoot in the afternoon. Fanny loved the rare occasion when both of her "royal" duties fell on the same day, since it meant she was almost constantly stuffed with goodies for hours on end.  
This tasting session was another solid winner in Fanny's book. Rachel and Harvey had concocted another new burger called the Fried Nice burger (a play on "fried rice" which Fanny noted was another horrible name). It had an Asian spin which consisted of two tempura battered deep fried burger patties, with a creamy soy sauce glaze, wasabi mayo, and a pickled carrot and daikon radish slaw. Delicious, but not one of the McKenzie's best creations.  
She also tried some jalapeño poppers with cream cheese inside, wrapped in bacon, then breaded and deep fried. These were another hit with Fanny, and she ordered almost a dozen before she could bring herself to write a proper review.  
The final item was another entrée instead of a dessert. A new corn dog with cheddar-stuffed sausage instead of a hot dog inside. This was served with a side of custom-made barbecue ranch dip for dipping. Fanny made sure to order extra dip, since she was a girl who loved her dipping sauces.  
Three corn dogs later, Fanny was once again ready for a nap, but also very thirsty after her salty meal. She asked if they could make her a large chocolate shake, and the chubby intern happily obliged.  
Over the course of her many tasting sessions, Fanny had learned that the intern's name was Sonya, and that she had enrolled in the internship program at the tasting lab to earn cash to pay for her community college tuition. Fanny also learned that Sonya had weighed 102 pounds when she began working there almost a year ago, and had gained about sixty pounds over the course of the internship due to the constant tasting experiments she assisted with.  
Another juicy bit of gossip that Fanny learned from Sonya was that Harvey McKenzie talked about Fanny constantly and was actually really interested in getting to know her better. Fanny was intrigued by this information, and would keep this little nugget of info in mind the next time she crossed paths with Mr. McKenzie. She had found him very attractive ever since their first meeting, and she thought perhaps he was into bigger girls by the way he ogled her curves during their occasional consultations.  
The commercial shoot later that day lasted roughly four hours, and Fanny must have taken down at least five full triple patty Ultra burgers in that time period. Of course, it was hard to keep track as she was only allowed a single bite before the burger was replaced with a fresh one for the next take. It took 42 takes before the French director was satisfied that his 'masterpiece' was perfect and called for a wrap.  
Fanny thought she heard the Frenchman say something about her 'fat ass' as she walked away, but French wasn't her strongsuit so it could have been her imagination.  
To Fanny's surprise, Harvey was standing next to her car in the parking lot when she exited the sound stage.  
"Hi, Mr. McKenzie!" Fanny said with genuine excitement. She hadn't thought she would get to talk to him face-to-face so soon.  
"Please, call me Harvey," he said while looking Fanny over and grinning from ear to ear. "I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner with me tomorrow night to, uhh, discuss, um, your duties." He obviously hadn't thought this through. "Anywhere you want, I'm buying."  
Fanny gave Harvey her best puppy dog eyes. "I really wish I could, but my family is driving in from Cleveland and will be staying with me until after New Years," Fanny said, sheepishly.  
"Aww, that's too bad," said Harvey, sounding utterly defeated. "I'll be leaving for a business trip the day after Christmas and won't be back until mid-April."  
"Hmm, that's quite a pickle," Fanny said, genuinely disappointed.  
Suddenly, Fanny had an idea that she thought would determine once and for all whether or not Harvey was actually a chubby chaser.  
"What about tonight?" She blurted out as Harvey was about to start another sentence. "My evening is totally free."  
Caught off guard, Harvey said with a chuckle, "Didn't you just eat like, fifty burgers?"  
"Ahh, that was nothing," Fanny shot back. "It takes a lot more than that to fill up this Burger Queen," she said while rubbing her ample belly in a circular motion.  
"Works for me." Harvey said, his face turning beet red.  
"Great, give me an hour to get ready and you can pick me up at 7:00." Fanny replied.  
"Then it's a date," Harvey's voice nearly cracked. Then he climbed into his Maserati and drove off into the sunset.  
Amazed at what had just transpired, Fanny stuffed herself into her own car and drove home to get ready for her magical night.  
It was well past midnight before Fanny collapsed into her bed, the box spring creaking and groaning over the immense amount of weight that had just been thrust upon it.  
Fanny suggested a local churrascaria, a type of high-end Brazilian eatery where the meats are spit-roasted for hours and sliced directly onto your plate right off of the spit itself. Of course, everything is all you can eat, with the salad and dessert bar included. Fanny had passed by the restaurant many times on her way to work, but never had a chance to try it. Harvey immediately agreed.  
Harvey had been to this restaurant several times with his friends, some of whom were defensive linemen, and still he had never seen anyone consume as much as Fanny did that night. She ate as if her life depended on it. Slice after slice of juicy roasted meat was piled onto the rotund woman's plate and quickly disappeared into the apparent black hole of her stomach. Harvey made multiple trips to the salad bar for his porcine date, each time returning with creamy pasta salads and various other items smothered in sauces and dressings. They had a pleasant conversation and each of them learned a lot about the other, but Harvey could tell that Fanny was preoccupied by her meal, and he loved her for it.  
The first time Harvey was introduced to Fanny during their initial meeting at the Burger Queen, he knew he had met the girl of his dreams. Even at their first meeting, she was bursting out of her clothes, and she only became bigger each time he saw her. He had been working up the courage to ask her out for several months, and now, watching this growing goddess tear into her meal like a starving lioness, he was kicking himself for not acting sooner.  
At this point, Fanny knew she had him hook, line, and sinker. If she was going to date a chubby chaser, she was really going to show him how chubby she could get. She made a resolution to herself that day to grow as fast as possible while Harvey was away on business, so that he would have a much bigger girlfriend when he returned. The more she gained, she rationed, the more Harvey would want her. And so, she pushed herself to the absolute limit on the decadent charred meats that lay before her. A veritable mountain of meat, her own personal Everest.  
When Harvey dropped her off, Fanny had trouble pulling herself out of the seat of his Maserati, partially due of her sheer size, but mostly because she was so stuffed with food that she could barely move. Harvey had to grab both her hands and heave her to her feet before helping her to her front door. Fanny was stone cold sober, but staggered like the town drunk down the path towards her doorstep with Harvey closely in tow. After saying their goodbyes, Fanny pulled Harvey close to her and kissed him deeply on the lips for what seemed like minutes.  
Finally, she pulled away, unlocked the door, and stepped inside before popping her head out and saying, "See you in a few months."  
As the door closed and Harvey was left alone in the dim light of the porch, he stood in silence for a moment as he processed what had just happened.  
Then he licked his lips and noticed the grease that Fanny had transferred from her own lips to his. He smiled to himself and practically skipped back to his car.s


	6. Chapter 6

As it turns out, adding weight gain shakes made with heavy cream and weight gain powder can do wonders for a growing girl's figure. Four months after adding the creamy concoction to her routine, Fanny's weight had absolutely exploded. As she admired her impressive girth in the mirror, she wondered what Harvey would think when he returned and saw his massive queen.  
Fanny's belly had now fully overtaken the front of her panties with a soft, doughy apron that fully obscured her crotch when she stood. Massive love handles spilled over the waistband of her pants, and wrapped around to form large rolls on her lower back, which creased and folded at several intervals along her backside. Her boobs were now so massive and heavy that they were pushed to either side of her belly when they were unrestrained. Fanny had to order her bras online after outgrowing almost everything she could find in-store.  
The constant stuffing had stretched Fanny's stomach to the point where she was almost constantly ravenous. She could rarely be found without some type of food in her hands, and when she couldn't eat, she had a travel mug full of her father's special cocktail, which is what she had started calling her weight gain shakes.  
Her fridge and freezer now typically held only the items which went into her fattening cocktail – Heavy cream, peanut butter, chocolate sauce, and ice cream of several different varieties, and her pantry was stocked with more weight gain powder than a bodybuilder could use in a year. All of her meals now came from restaurants, either sit-down or fast food, since home-cooked meals simply took too much effort for Fanny's tastes.  
The tasting sessions were occurring more frequently than ever, and Fanny had become good friends with the intern, Sonya. When it became obvious that Sonya knew something was going on with Fanny, Fanny had revealed her plans to fatten herself up for Harvey because he was a chubby chaser. Sonya was intrigued by this prospect, and offered to help Fanny achieve her goal, although Fanny admittedly didn't have a specific goal in mind.  
At the tastings, Sonya would always make sure Fanny received double or triple servings of everything right off the bat, and even learned the recipe to Fanny's magic elixir so she could make sure Fanny always had some on-hand during the sessions.  
They even started hanging out together outside of work, and would frequently dine at restaurants ranging from expensive steakhouses to seedy dive bars. If the girls learned that a place had great food, they were first in line to try it.  
Of course, Fanny's excessive lifestyle was rubbing off on the already chubby intern, which caused her to pack on over forty pounds in the past few months, putting her over the 200 pound mark. Sonya's belly now sat in her lap when she was seated, and she had trouble keeping her wardrobe updated to accommodate her expanding form, which meant she was constantly busting out of everything she wore. Fanny had also given Sonya her last Queen Card, which was adding to Sonya's increasing mass.  
Neither of the girls cared about their expanding girth since they were enjoying themselves too much. Both of them were relatively new to the Houston area, and neither of them had really bothered to make any friends since they had moved there, so they quickly became besties in a very short amount of time. Fanny planned to throw Sonya a party once the plump blonde had doubled her weight, which she was on track to do within the week.  
It was now the day when Harvey was due to return from his trip, and Fanny was once again in a familiar predicament; finding something that fit her. Fanny had decided to forgo weighing herself until the day Harvey returned, to build the suspense. After a few minutes of trying on tops that did little to conceal her hanging paunch, she decided now was as good a time as any to step on the scale and see what she had been able to accomplish in the past four months.  
The digital scale creaked under Fanny's increased mass, as the digital display sprang to life before eventually beeping to let the obese brunette know that it had calculated her ridiculous weight. Fanny had to lean forward to see the display over her bulging mid-section, and when she did, she was disappointed to see that the screen read "ERR".  
"Hmm, that's weird," Fanny said out loud.  
She stepped off, and then stepped on again. A few seconds later, she heard the beep and once again craned her neck to reveal "ERR". With some effort, she bent down and picked up the scale off the floor to examine it. Nothing appeared to be broken, but then something caught Fanny's eye that made her heart skip a beat. The scale said "Max capacity, 310 lbs."  
"Holy shit!" Fanny once again said to no one in particular.  
Her reaction was understandable, because assuming she had actually hit the weight limit, it would mean that she had gained at least 90 pounds in the past four months and had surpassed the 300 pound mark.  
Fanny stood in shock for a moment before busting out in laughter due to the absurdity of the whole situation. A year ago, she had been a third of the size she was now, and was eating kale chips and lentils for dinner while trying to make her paycheck last for a full month. Now, she was a 300 pound porker who never had to worry about money and was consuming over 20,000 calories a day on average.  
She hoped Harvey would be happy. After all, she was blaming him for making her do this, although she was already well on her way to morbid obesity before the two were an item.  
"Are we actually an item?" Fanny wondered before calling up Sonya to tell her the news.  
Later, at their favorite Mexican restaurant, Fanny waited for Sonya as she munched away at a large bowl of Queso Loco, which consisted of literally bowl of queso, that's it. All it is is a secret recipe for cheese in a bowl. Nearly a full day's worth of calories on its own, Fanny had quickly devoured the entire bowl and was contemplating ordering another when her plump blonde friend walked in.  
Sonya was dressed in a tight blue dress which accentuated her bulbous gut and ample breasts. Sonya's cleavage was so deep that Fanny was sure if she were to yell into it, there would be an echo. Sonya sat down at the table across from her friend.  
"I did it. Order me everything on the menu." Sonya said with a smile on her face.  
Fanny immediately knew that her friend had finally doubled her original weight and wanted to celebrate. Fanny had also been vague on the phone regarding her own reasons for wanting to meet up, so Sonya finally inquired.  
"I need a new scale," Fanny said coyly.  
"What, did yours break?" Sonya asked, a little annoyed that her fat friend had finished off all the queso.  
Fanny shook her head. "Nope, I just outgrew it." She said proudly.  
"Damn, girl. You better slow down. What did that scale go up to, 275?" Sonya wondered.  
"Try again," Fanny said, trying to stifle a smile.  
"285?" Sonya guessed.  
"Keep going," Fanny responded, giggling to herself.  
"Jesus, Fanny. It wasn't… 300, was it?"  
"Try 310," Fanny finally admitted.  
"Oh my God." Sonya said, flabbergasted. "I guess the daddy's cocktail is doing its job, huh?"  
"I'd say so." Fanny quipped.  
"So, I guess we have lots to celebrate, don't we." Sonya finally said as her amazement subsided. "Let's order, I'm starving!"  
Fanny's plan was to surprise Harvey at the airport. She called Rachel and asked if she would mind if she picked up her brother to save Rachel a trip. She agreed, and said she was actually a little relieved that Fanny had offered, since she had a meeting that afternoon and was worried she would be late, anyway.  
So, after heading through security, Fanny settled down near the gate and waited for Harvey's arrival. Not having flown much in the past, Fanny had heard that you needed to get to the airport early due to the security check. Even though she had been selected for the random search, it still left her with over an hour before Harvey's plane was supposed to touch down.  
Even though she and Sonya had completely destroyed enough food for at least six regular people only a couple of hours prior, Fanny wasted no time finishing off the half-dozen candy bars she had brought with her, and was once again getting hungry for some real food.  
She plopped herself down in the Sky Lounge and ordered a meal. Three entrees later, Fanny still wasn't fully satisfied, but Harvey's plane was due to arrive any minute so she paid the considerable bill and heaved her bulk out of the tight chair to make her way back to the loading gate.  
Harvey's plane arrived right on time, and Fanny anxiously waited for him to come walking down the ramp. After it appeared that most of the plane had been emptied, and still with no sign of Harvey, Fanny began to wonder if she was at the wrong gate. Just as she was about to go through the effort of getting out of her chair and walking to the courtesy desk to see what the deal was, she saw Harvey turn the corner and begin heading down the ramp. She was shocked to see that he was in a wheelchair being pushed by a skinny flight attendant, and his leg was in a cast.  
She wedged her flabby ass out of the chair and jiggled over to Harvey just as he was crossing the threshold from the ramp to the airport.  
At first, Harvey didn't appear to recognize her, but as he did, a smile crept across his lips as he soaked in the sight of his massive queen.  
"Wow, Fanny. You look… Fantastic." Harvey said, nearly salivating at her succulent appearance.  
"I thought you'd like it." Fanny said in her most sultry voice. "I've been working on it non-stop while you were gone."  
Harvey shifted in his wheelchair in an attempt to conceal his growing arousal, causing his leg to scream with pain. After gathering his luggage and loading everything into Fanny's car, Harvey went on to explain what had happened to him in Japan as Fanny made her way out of the parking garage.  
"We're trying to open a Burger Queen franchise in Tokyo, so I really wanted to make sure and impress the investors by partaking in any activities they offered to me. It started out fine. They treated me to karaoke nights where I made a fool of myself on a fairly regular basis, and many rounds of golf where I made fools of THEM on a fairly regular basis. By the time they were ready to make a decision, I felt like I had known the guys my whole life. We were like brothers. A week before I was set to leave, we struck a deal to open eight restaurants in the Tokyo area, and to celebrate, my new friends wanted to take me skydiving. Now, I've been skydiving a few times in my day, but this time we had already partaken in a bit of sake beforehand, so I wasn't exactly at a hundred percent. Long story short, I botched the landing and snapped my femur in three places. I technically wasn't even supposed to fly in my condition, but I knew I had something important back in Houston that I needed to get back to." He looked over at Fanny with a twinkle in his eye. "So, here I am, on bed rest for the foreseeable future with no one to take care of me," Harvey said while still glaring at Fanny.  
"Well, you could stay at my place," Fanny jumped in. "I have plenty of room and would take good care of you."  
Harvey, not wanting to sound like this had been his plan all along, hesitated before answering.  
"You sure? Rachel always says I'm really needy," Harvey said with a smirk.  
"Absolutely. This is going to be fun." Fanny re-assured him as she pulled into the BQ drive-through and ordered enough food to feed an army.  
As it turns out, adding weight gain shakes made with heavy cream and weight gain powder can do wonders for a growing girl's figure. Four months after adding the creamy concoction to her routine, Fanny's weight had absolutely exploded. As she admired her impressive girth in the mirror, she wondered what Harvey would think when he returned and saw his massive queen.  
Fanny's belly had now fully overtaken the front of her panties with a soft, doughy apron that fully obscured her crotch when she stood. Massive love handles spilled over the waistband of her pants, and wrapped around to form large rolls on her lower back, which creased and folded at several intervals along her backside. Her boobs were now so massive and heavy that they were pushed to either side of her belly when they were unrestrained. Fanny had to order her bras online after outgrowing almost everything she could find in-store.  
The constant stuffing had stretched Fanny's stomach to the point where she was almost constantly ravenous. She could rarely be found without some type of food in her hands, and when she couldn't eat, she had a travel mug full of her father's special cocktail, which is what she had started calling her weight gain shakes.  
Her fridge and freezer now typically held only the items which went into her fattening cocktail – Heavy cream, peanut butter, chocolate sauce, and ice cream of several different varieties, and her pantry was stocked with more weight gain powder than a bodybuilder could use in a year. All of her meals now came from restaurants, either sit-down or fast food, since home-cooked meals simply took too much effort for Fanny's tastes.  
The tasting sessions were occurring more frequently than ever, and Fanny had become good friends with the intern, Sonya. When it became obvious that Sonya knew something was going on with Fanny, Fanny had revealed her plans to fatten herself up for Harvey because he was a chubby chaser. Sonya was intrigued by this prospect, and offered to help Fanny achieve her goal, although Fanny admittedly didn't have a specific goal in mind.  
At the tastings, Sonya would always make sure Fanny received double or triple servings of everything right off the bat, and even learned the recipe to Fanny's magic elixir so she could make sure Fanny always had some on-hand during the sessions.  
They even started hanging out together outside of work, and would frequently dine at restaurants ranging from expensive steakhouses to seedy dive bars. If the girls learned that a place had great food, they were first in line to try it.  
Of course, Fanny's excessive lifestyle was rubbing off on the already chubby intern, which caused her to pack on over forty pounds in the past few months, putting her over the 200 pound mark. Sonya's belly now sat in her lap when she was seated, and she had trouble keeping her wardrobe updated to accommodate her expanding form, which meant she was constantly busting out of everything she wore. Fanny had also given Sonya her last Queen Card, which was adding to Sonya's increasing mass.  
Neither of the girls cared about their expanding girth since they were enjoying themselves too much. Both of them were relatively new to the Houston area, and neither of them had really bothered to make any friends since they had moved there, so they quickly became besties in a very short amount of time. Fanny planned to throw Sonya a party once the plump blonde had doubled her weight, which she was on track to do within the week.  
It was now the day when Harvey was due to return from his trip, and Fanny was once again in a familiar predicament; finding something that fit her. Fanny had decided to forgo weighing herself until the day Harvey returned, to build the suspense. After a few minutes of trying on tops that did little to conceal her hanging paunch, she decided now was as good a time as any to step on the scale and see what she had been able to accomplish in the past four months.  
The digital scale creaked under Fanny's increased mass, as the digital display sprang to life before eventually beeping to let the obese brunette know that it had calculated her ridiculous weight. Fanny had to lean forward to see the display over her bulging mid-section, and when she did, she was disappointed to see that the screen read "ERR".  
"Hmm, that's weird," Fanny said out loud.  
She stepped off, and then stepped on again. A few seconds later, she heard the beep and once again craned her neck to reveal "ERR". With some effort, she bent down and picked up the scale off the floor to examine it. Nothing appeared to be broken, but then something caught Fanny's eye that made her heart skip a beat. The scale said "Max capacity, 310 lbs."  
"Holy shit!" Fanny once again said to no one in particular.  
Her reaction was understandable, because assuming she had actually hit the weight limit, it would mean that she had gained at least 90 pounds in the past four months and had surpassed the 300 pound mark.  
Fanny stood in shock for a moment before busting out in laughter due to the absurdity of the whole situation. A year ago, she had been a third of the size she was now, and was eating kale chips and lentils for dinner while trying to make her paycheck last for a full month. Now, she was a 300 pound porker who never had to worry about money and was consuming over 20,000 calories a day on average.  
She hoped Harvey would be happy. After all, she was blaming him for making her do this, although she was already well on her way to morbid obesity before the two were an item.  
"Are we actually an item?" Fanny wondered before calling up Sonya to tell her the news.  
Later, at their favorite Mexican restaurant, Fanny waited for Sonya as she munched away at a large bowl of Queso Loco, which consisted of literally bowl of queso, that's it. All it is is a secret recipe for cheese in a bowl. Nearly a full day's worth of calories on its own, Fanny had quickly devoured the entire bowl and was contemplating ordering another when her plump blonde friend walked in.  
Sonya was dressed in a tight blue dress which accentuated her bulbous gut and ample breasts. Sonya's cleavage was so deep that Fanny was sure if she were to yell into it, there would be an echo. Sonya sat down at the table across from her friend.  
"I did it. Order me everything on the menu." Sonya said with a smile on her face.  
Fanny immediately knew that her friend had finally doubled her original weight and wanted to celebrate. Fanny had also been vague on the phone regarding her own reasons for wanting to meet up, so Sonya finally inquired.  
"I need a new scale," Fanny said coyly.  
"What, did yours break?" Sonya asked, a little annoyed that her fat friend had finished off all the queso.  
Fanny shook her head. "Nope, I just outgrew it." She said proudly.  
"Damn, girl. You better slow down. What did that scale go up to, 275?" Sonya wondered.  
"Try again," Fanny said, trying to stifle a smile.  
"285?" Sonya guessed.  
"Keep going," Fanny responded, giggling to herself.  
"Jesus, Fanny. It wasn't… 300, was it?"  
"Try 310," Fanny finally admitted.  
"Oh my God." Sonya said, flabbergasted. "I guess the daddy's cocktail is doing its job, huh?"  
"I'd say so." Fanny quipped.  
"So, I guess we have lots to celebrate, don't we." Sonya finally said as her amazement subsided. "Let's order, I'm starving!"  
Fanny's plan was to surprise Harvey at the airport. She called Rachel and asked if she would mind if she picked up her brother to save Rachel a trip. She agreed, and said she was actually a little relieved that Fanny had offered, since she had a meeting that afternoon and was worried she would be late, anyway.  
So, after heading through security, Fanny settled down near the gate and waited for Harvey's arrival. Not having flown much in the past, Fanny had heard that you needed to get to the airport early due to the security check. Even though she had been selected for the random search, it still left her with over an hour before Harvey's plane was supposed to touch down.  
Even though she and Sonya had completely destroyed enough food for at least six regular people only a couple of hours prior, Fanny wasted no time finishing off the half-dozen candy bars she had brought with her, and was once again getting hungry for some real food.  
She plopped herself down in the Sky Lounge and ordered a meal. Three entrees later, Fanny still wasn't fully satisfied, but Harvey's plane was due to arrive any minute so she paid the considerable bill and heaved her bulk out of the tight chair to make her way back to the loading gate.  
Harvey's plane arrived right on time, and Fanny anxiously waited for him to come walking down the ramp. After it appeared that most of the plane had been emptied, and still with no sign of Harvey, Fanny began to wonder if she was at the wrong gate. Just as she was about to go through the effort of getting out of her chair and walking to the courtesy desk to see what the deal was, she saw Harvey turn the corner and begin heading down the ramp. She was shocked to see that he was in a wheelchair being pushed by a skinny flight attendant, and his leg was in a cast.  
She wedged her flabby ass out of the chair and jiggled over to Harvey just as he was crossing the threshold from the ramp to the airport.  
At first, Harvey didn't appear to recognize her, but as he did, a smile crept across his lips as he soaked in the sight of his massive queen.  
"Wow, Fanny. You look… Fantastic." Harvey said, nearly salivating at her succulent appearance.  
"I thought you'd like it." Fanny said in her most sultry voice. "I've been working on it non-stop while you were gone."  
Harvey shifted in his wheelchair in an attempt to conceal his growing arousal, causing his leg to scream with pain. After gathering his luggage and loading everything into Fanny's car, Harvey went on to explain what had happened to him in Japan as Fanny made her way out of the parking garage.  
"We're trying to open a Burger Queen franchise in Tokyo, so I really wanted to make sure and impress the investors by partaking in any activities they offered to me. It started out fine. They treated me to karaoke nights where I made a fool of myself on a fairly regular basis, and many rounds of golf where I made fools of THEM on a fairly regular basis. By the time they were ready to make a decision, I felt like I had known the guys my whole life. We were like brothers. A week before I was set to leave, we struck a deal to open eight restaurants in the Tokyo area, and to celebrate, my new friends wanted to take me skydiving. Now, I've been skydiving a few times in my day, but this time we had already partaken in a bit of sake beforehand, so I wasn't exactly at a hundred percent. Long story short, I botched the landing and snapped my femur in three places. I technically wasn't even supposed to fly in my condition, but I knew I had something important back in Houston that I needed to get back to." He looked over at Fanny with a twinkle in his eye. "So, here I am, on bed rest for the foreseeable future with no one to take care of me," Harvey said while still glaring at Fanny.  
"Well, you could stay at my place," Fanny jumped in. "I have plenty of room and would take good care of you."  
Harvey, not wanting to sound like this had been his plan all along, hesitated before answering.  
"You sure? Rachel always says I'm really needy," Harvey said with a smirk.  
"Absolutely. This is going to be fun." Fanny re-assured him as she pulled into the BQ drive-through and ordered enough food to feed an army.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanny returned home three days later to find her boyfriend in good spirits. He was up and walking around without his cane, and was actually getting around quite adequately on his own. When she walked in, he was doing squats in front of the TV while munching on a hot pocket. Not his first, judging by the myriad wrappers that littered the area around his easy chair. Seeing the 300 pound Harvey in his tight sweats and t-shirt instantly made Fanny hornier than she'd ever been in her life, and now that he was clearly able, she knew this was her moment of truth.  
Leaving her bags at the front door, Fanny alluringly sauntered over and began rubbing Harvey's crotch through his sweatpants. As soon as he stole a glance at Fanny's massive cleavage, he became rock-hard and knew exactly what she wanted. As she made her way upstairs, Fanny stripped off her button-up top, popping a few buttons in the process. Fanny didn't mind – that top was almost two weeks old and was getting too tight, anyway. Next she removed her mint green A-line skirt and tossed it on the floor. She was now down to her ill-fitting bra and panties which were entirely obscured by soft, hanging flesh.  
Harvey was already fully naked and lying in the bed, his penis as erect as the Washington monument, with his bulbous abdomen towering like mount Olympus behind it. It would be an odd landscape if one were to imagine it in such a way.  
It took some effort, but Fanny finally managed to peel off her remaining garments and climb into bed with her increasingly anxious boss. Neither of the obese lovers needed any foreplay, as they were both hornier than a brass band on Flag Day.  
Fanny had to do most of the work, since Harvey's leg was already worn out from his calisthenics earlier, but it was the most amazing sexual encounter that either of the young lovers had ever experienced. Her sister wasn't kidding when she said that fat sex was amazing, especially when the oils were put into use. The feeling of two gigantic blobs of oiled fat rubbing together was one of the most erotic things either of them had ever felt, and they went at it like rabbits until Fanny became too hungry to continue. After rinsing themselves off in the shower (and going at it a couple more times while IN the shower), they threw the oily sheets into the washer and ordered some pizzas from their favorite local pizzeria.  
"Ooh, I almost forgot!" Fanny squeaked as they waited for the pizza to arrive. "I got us a present on the way home from Houston."  
She lumbered over to her suitcase and pulled out a scale. It was made of steel and looked industrial. The digital display was attached to a cord and could be mounted for easy readability for even the most obese user. On the display was a sticker that read "Max capacity, ∞ lbs."  
Upstairs, Harvey plugged in the scale and placed the readout on the counter temporarily until he got a chance to mount it. As the scale blinked to life, Harvey stepped on. The numbers on the display flickered a few times, then settled on 325.  
"'Bout what I figured." Harvey Said. "I was 320 during my follow-up last month. Well, you're up."  
Fanny was nervous. She hadn't been able to weigh herself since she had outgrown her scale all those months ago, and she honestly had no idea what number she was going to see when she stepped on the scale.  
Once again, the numbers danced on the screen as Fanny climbed onto the metal plate. It seemed to be an eternity, and just as it appeared that the scale had decided, Harvey grabbed the display module and hid it from Fanny's view.  
"Let me see that, you son of a bitch!" Fanny laughed as she swatted at Harvey with a bath towel.  
Then, Harvey did something that took Fanny entirely by surprise. He reached underneath the sink and produced a small velvet box, and as he delicately lowered his heavy frame down onto one knee, Fanny knew what he was up to, and tears started to well up in her eyes for the second time that week.  
"Fanny Marie Fulbright, over the past nine months, you've waited on me hand and foot, tending to my every need, and all I could do was watch as you grew more and more beautiful each and every day. From the first moment I saw you, I knew that you had to be mine. Would you make me the happiest man in the world? Harvey you marry me?"  
Fanny's tears flowed freely, and all she could do was nod her head as Harvey slipped the engagement ring on his fiancé's pudgy finger. Then, having not even looked at it himself, Harvey turned the display around to reveal Fanny's current weight. 495.  
Fanny found out she was pregnant a couple of weeks after Harvey proposed. After the discovery, she and Harvey had to move up the date of the wedding before Fanny started to show, otherwise there was no way she would be able to keep her wedding dress altered fast enough to contain her.  
Fanny topped 500 the week before and had celebrated in the usual way – mountains of cake. By this point, Fanny could easily take down three cakes the traditional way, although she instead preferred to go for five cakes in liquid form so she could add heavy cream and weight gain powder to the mixture. Fanny didn't know how far she was going to go with her weight gain, but her current reasoning was that she'd stop when it started to negatively affect her overall health. She wondered at what point she would lose her mobility entirely, and the mere thought of being confined to her bed excited her. She also knew how quickly her sister-in-law had gained weight when she was pregnant, so that excited her, as well.  
Fanny had been dropped as the mascot of Burger Queen several months (and many pounds) ago, although it didn't really bother her. It made sense that the burger chain wouldn't want a 500 pound woman in their commercials saying how great their food was. It just wasn't good for business, and Fanny agreed.  
She was, however, allowed to keep her taste testing job with the company. Sonya had finally earned her bachelor's degree and had taken over operations at the tasting center, so instead of making Fanny come in to the lab for tastings, Sonya would bring the items to Fanny's home instead. She was never sure how many of each item Fanny would need to taste in order to write a full review, so she always made sure to bring more than enough. After all, Sonya was always happy to finish whatever was left over, and frequently did.  
Harvey was finally back at work, and his weight had finally appeared to plateau now that he was slightly more active. That being said, he still could eat like a horse, which didn't allow him to lose much, if any, of the weight he had gained. Not a word was spoken in the office about the McKenzie brother who had all-of-a-sudden become morbidly obese. If Rachel got word that an employee had so much as mentioned her brother's weight, they were fired on the spot. So far, everything had been silent.  
A month later, Fanny's wedding had come and gone. It was a fairly small affair, with only around fifty people in attendance. The ceremony was quite a sight, with the 325 pound groom and his nearly 530 pound bride taking up nearly as much space on the altar as five of Harvey's groomsmen. Fanny tried to slow down her eating in preparation for the wedding, but found it difficult, and was therefore busting every seam of her extravagant wedding dress. Stray flesh oozed from every opening, and her more than ample bust formed a jiggling shelf of deep cleavage that rested on her titanic tummy.  
Fanny's brother Shaunie had continued to grow since having his daughter, and was now a hulking mass of a bridesmaid weighing almost 350 pounds. Not to be outdone was Sonya, who had also continued her growth spurt and now weighed about the same as Harvey. However, being much shorter than Harvey and female, the weight made Sonya look like she had a beanbag chair strapped to her torso. Her belly strained against the fabric of her blue bridesmaid dress and pulled the fabric down so much that she, too was showing a significant amount of breast meat.  
The reception was a lavish spectacle with more food than 9000 people could eat, much less the 50 that were in attendance. Nevertheless, Fanny, Natalie, Shaunie, Sonya, Harvey, and Michelle gave it their best shot. They feasted all night on the numerous finger foods at their disposal, and when it came time to cut the cake, there was one cake for the guests, and one cake of equal size specifically for the bride and groom.  
Fanny had specifically requested all slow songs, in order to keep the dancing as low impact as possible. Neither she, nor the still recovering Harvey were up to anything more intensive, especially having already been on their feet for so long that day.  
After the reception, Fanny and Harvey were loaded into the back of a Hummer limo and carted off to Galveston where their cruise ship would be departing the next day. Their Honeymoon cruise took them on a tour of the Caribbean for three weeks, during which there were unlimited free meals, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, which both Fanny and Harvey took full advantage of. Of course, they brought with them a suitcase full of Sonya's father's cocktail ingredients, since there was no way Fanny could go three full weeks without her beverage of choice. Since they knew there would be an unlimited supply of ice cream on the cruise, and they were able to order as much heavy cream as they wanted for their coffee, the only items Fanny needed to bring were peanut butter, chocolate sauce, and of course, weight gain powder.  
Upon their return, having packed on nearly two pounds per day during the cruise, Fanny now weighed almost 575 pounds. Harvey had also breached his plateau and gained 25 pounds himself, putting him at 350.  
As they each weighed themselves on their industrial scale, Fanny got a call from her mom saying that Natalie was pregnant again. She was going to tell everyone at the wedding, but didn't want to steal Fanny's thunder. Apparently, she had been pregnant for nearly a month and had found out just before the wedding, which meant that both hers and Fanny's due dates should be within a few days of each other. Fanny wondered if her sister-in-law would gain even faster with pregnancy number two, and imagined how big they'd both be the next time they saw each other.  
Fanny smiled as she rolled her massive form into her king sized bed. She looked at her dresser and saw the picture she had taken a year and a half ago on the day she had been crowned the Burger Queen. She scoffed at the skinny 110 pound girl in the photo, then lowered her eyes to her nearly 700 pound body and could do nothing but marvel at how far she had come in such a short time. Just then, Harvey entered the bedroom carrying a funnel with a tube attached, as well as a gallon jug of what appeared to be Sonya's dads' cocktail.  
"Ready to try something new?" Harvey said.  
"Bring it on, my sweet, chunky monkey." Fanny laughed, and she knew this was going to be a big year for the Burger Queen.


End file.
